


It'll be okay.

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lotte is really depressed here, and sucy is really good at consoling her cause she loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Akko suddenly goes missing, leaving Lotte to feel anxious of her whereabouts. And it's up to Sucy to make sure she'll feel better by any way possible.





	It'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look! something that isn't steven universe for once! but anyway.  
> this fic takes place during Episode 23 and is basically what i fantasize during the off-screen parts. took me forever to write due to me returning to school (in the PH), and this is defenitely my first LWA fanfic ive ever written so I wasn't used to what i was writing most of the time. So i hope everyone will still enjoy this somehow! I'll be try to write more LWA fics someday 'cause i just really love that show and manga!

A heap of snowfall was dropping slowly but surely outside the window of the red team’s room. It was late at night, and well over a weekend evening. Sucy, to some extent, could feel the coldness of the outside by simply observing the sleets herself and dimly sitting down on her bed. As for the dormitory, it was tranquil and quiet but not in the usual senses where it was simply an exhausting hour. A dash of despair was abounding to the mood. It was certainly not the first time it has felt that way either. But by all means, everything was twice as stifling tonight. 

“It’s snowing an awful lot.” Sucy points out. “I bet if anyone went outside they would be shivering to death by now, huh Lotte…” her dialogue interjects abruptly when she glances across the room to see her. 

The blonde witch was in an unusual state. She was sitting down on Akko’s bed with a crestfallen posture, lowering her complexion while it was patently troubled. Sucy’s look doesn’t change when she sees Lotte in such a remorseful frame of mind, but her emotions did not halt her from feeling the same way. She ponders for a moment. Normally she would leave her be and wait for her response, and at the same time Lotte would be talking to her faerie to cheer her up. But the two girls have been in close distance for the whole day, maybe she didn’t have to ignore the effort to consult her this time. 

She stands up from the mattress and takes less than a second to approach to the lower bunk bed, settling down on the open space subsequent to her friend. Lotte doesn’t acknowledge her presence…yet. And Sucy has another another moment to think about what she wanted to say.

“You’re awfully quiet now.” she says in a soft tone. “If it helps…you can tell me what’s on your mind if you want…” although she knew quite well what she was thinking of. 

Lotte silently takes a deep breath, frustrated by her retentions. “…Akko is…”she replies, her tone also dispirited. “…I know I said this before, but it doesn’t feel right for her to be gone for this long; especially since we don’t know where she is…It’s scaring me a lot.” 

The two only saw Akko this afternoon while they were busy in the city. And almost as usual, she was acting persistent and imprudent as she was running around the nearby block. They ensued to run up to her and see what she was up to, only for Akko to show the two girls a familiar cube object on her palms. It was beheld during the events that happened weeks ago like the Wild Hunt and the labor strike, so Akko must have been up to solving its accounts. Dismissing as it would have been for everyone, they proceeded to check the noise of the city for hints. But it was too soon for their friend to mutely vanish.  
Lotte and Sucy looked behind them, then their left and right…No sign of Akko. It didn’t take long for the two girls to amble cautiously around the streets exclaiming her name. But hopes that this was another pointless antic didn’t hash out.

“I can’t stand sitting here waiting for either Dianna or Akko to come back.” Lotte says. “I feel like we should have searched harder for Akko while we were still in the city.” 

“I don’t know about that…” Sucy responds. “You and I saw the commotion while we were in the plaza. Both of us could have been hurt if we decided to stay longer and get caught in it.” 

“That’s just it though…What if Akko somehow got hurt after we left?” Lotte finally stares back at the gray witch, revealing the fretful emotion on her face that she retained all evening. Sucy could already feel herself deteriorating just by seeing her up close this way. “What if we weren’t there to help her in time?” 

Sucy tried picturing what Lotte must be seeing. It was impossible for her. She believed everything always went well for Akko in an dubious situation she gets herself in to, even such as now. But she knew Lotte did not think the same way as her…“Dianna said that she would go find her first, so she’s probably confronting Professor Ursula right now if she could help.” Sucy clarifies. “And with that being said, we should just trust her for now and wait. Dianna always succeeds especially when it comes to penalizing Akko from her foolishness.” 

“Yeah…I suppose…” Lotte returns to staring downwards again. It wasn’t like her to be worrying a lot about their friend. Akko has been through so many trials in the past that even getting hurt would be the least of her problems. But that did not always stop Lotte from making a big deal out of them, even showing visibly how concerned she was for her blows. 

“I’m not just afraid of Akko getting hurt……I know she can be better than that.” Lotte explains. Sucy retorted in her mind, she really wasn’t. “…But I’m worried if she will be gone until tomorrow…We won’t know if she will be okay for sure.”  
Her tone inclines to becoming more lamenting and in height, faintly whimpering through her voice while she held such requisiteness back. Her eyelids shut tight to obscure her pupils, only to fail in holding back a teardrop from spilling down her check. “We don’t even know…if she might come back the next day either…” 

Sucy flinches and gasps inaudibly. Talking was not going to do anymore good; she wanted her to be over with quickly.

“I don’t expect you to understand what I’m feeling right now...” Lotte concludes before she could reveal any more of her thoughts to torture her. 

Unexpectedly, the delicate witch feels a hand grasp her chin that drew her head closer to facing Sucy’s complexion again.  
“Of course I do.” she replies. “A moron like Akko should be here panting and complaining about how tired she is by now. This is far from what I am used to.” Her palm then cups her cheek and wipes the teardrop out of the girl’s face. “But…come on now. If you start crying in front of me, I’ll be crying too…” she convinces. 

Hmm, Sucy crying……That was a bluff. Lotte has never seen the gray witch able to be in any adverse state other than her usual somber expression. But as she gawked directly into her eyes, she followed right away. “Oh…yeah, sorry.” She writhes.

Sucy grins for one instant, quickly becoming confident that everything will be a bit better for the two witches soon. “You’re right though. That idiot is better than to push herself, let alone leave us over anything by choice. ” She adds. “But she’s still stupid enough to do be doing something stubborn though…Sadly not everyone can be as mature and as smart as you are.”  
Lotte considers it, becoming calmer and follows a kind giggle from the regard. Cheering her up was working in no time.

All of a sudden, Sucy leans closer to Lotte’s temple, unhesitant as she softly kisses the area of her head. Her caress lingers for a short moment, and enough for the blonde witch to coddle in it and blush feebly from the sensation. But her caress along with her palm soon let go of Lotte, only for her arm to then wrap around her and pull the freckled girl closer. “Come here.” she whispers. Tangled on what to do next, Lotte slowly lays her head on the gray witch’s shoulder. 

It felt eccentric to know what it was like to be caressed by her roommate until now. She let out a grin that shifted her depressed emotion, the wish to keep resting beside Sucy’s shoulder and feel warmth solely for her could last forever. Yet…she retracted her smile. There was still nothing that could halt her from thinking of something as important as Akko’s whereabouts.  
“You don’t have to try comforting me. I don’t think it will change anything...” She utters. 

“I know. But no one’s around to catch me acting all nice. I’m taking every chance I got.” Sucy says. “I’ll let it hold until Akko comes back.”

It was factual. Anyone would think that Sucy had consumed a lot of poison in an experiment if she was seen bolstering over Lotte. Not like she was ashamed of it, but it was uncomfortable having to let people fluster over your differing nature. Besides, having emotions special for one person became accustomed to her. “Just tell me anything that you want me to do or say. It’s the least I can do while Dianna is out.” Sucy insists. 

…Well…Other than uttering “everything will be okay”, what else would she want her to do to make her ease? She keeps silent and muses only a little bit, until the first thing that came to her curiosity. 

“…I guess you can kiss me again.” Lotte says.

Sucy chortles and makes them separate, gaping at her yet again. “I feel like you’re asking more or less than just a kiss on the head.” She points out. 

“I-It’s just hard to think right now…” Lotte squirms and glances elsewhere. Now she was about to feel bad about herself. “Besides, this isn’t like you to be so affectionate. So why am I only seeing you act like this now? And out of people, why is it always me that you try cheer up……?”

Sucy hums as an answer, she didn’t know how else to show Lotte that she favored her too much for her to become upset. “This is also troubling you, I can tell.” she replies, running her hand through the girl’s sunflower-yellow hair and grasping the side of her crown. “I’ll make this quick and leave you be...” 

The two witches’ immediacy was inching closer, and as they stirred, Sucy made her other hand lay on top of Lotte’s. The blonde witch on the other hand was gradually edging backwards from unsureness, but she was also too slow to the point of closing her eyes lightly while expecting Sucy’s contact, fluctuating more emotions from shivering dismay to submissiveness. And in the fullness of time, both their lips met as their eyes shut unruffled. The two witches blushed dimly all the way to brightly, and Lotte tries to give in to her cordiality once more as she holds Sucy’s hand back. 

The gray witch intended on making all her kisses reserved for Lotte if she had known how easy it was to kiss her. Lotte, in contrast, could not expect her to kiss so gently. The feel of her lips was softer than anything she had ever felt and any song she had ever sung. Well no one could have known, and such a discovery made her proud and wanted to dissolve into steam. As the exquisiteness of Sucy’s respite built up, her making it “quick” was now counting its length. The gray witch could almost hear Lotte faintly moan once in a while as they cosseted. “Perhaps your nightfall novels must’ve taken a toll on you to choose to indulge this.” Sucy assumes and squints. It was rather adorable. It almost seemed impossible to leave her be anymore and let the previous worries beforehand fade. 

…. ….. ….. …. 

The doorknob began to twist, and the door itself suddenly pushed open. Lotte detected the clinking noise and pulled back from Sucy out of a shudder, ending their kiss thanklessly. She was peering, still faced to her somber roommate and cooling off. Sucy on the other hand marginally glimpsed to see who dared to decide coming into the dorm.

“Hey, is anyone here–––“ the intruder spoke. Wavy hair of red and salmon color peeped in before the rest of Amanda could let herself come inside. She quickly spots the two girls on Akko’s bed puzzlingly staring at each other. Not another step further in the room was taken at that point. “Oh uh. Is…this a bad time…?” she inquires. 

They turn to the door’s direction, the gray witch says the first word. “No, not really…” Sucy lies. It would be awkward to tell Amanda about their circumstances now, and her presence may well change their situation enviably. “What are you doing here…?”

Following Amanda was the rest of the green team as Constanze and Jasminka come inside, all with staid expressions on them. “Dianna was knocking on our room before heading to Ursula a while ago. She told us about what happened to Akko and said we should wait for her together…” she explains. “Well, we thought it’d be a good idea too anyway.”

“Oh. I guess we can use a bit of company…” Sucy says. She takes one last look at Lotte and a final hold of her hand before transferring back to her own bed. The Finn understood, even she didn’t want the rest of their friends to suspect something of Sucy at this point of time. But the second the gray witch was sedentary on her side of the room, the warm grin Lotte managed to hold onto faded slowly and reminded herself about Akko.

Amanda and Constanze stayed near the bunk bed. The rebel immediately notices the posture of the blonde witch and becomes concerned as well. “Hmm. It must be hard not knowing where Akko is huh…” she says. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alright…It’s just been a long night.” She replies tiredly.

Sucy knew that the witch she was fond of was anything but a miserable girl. She couldn’t worry about Akko the same way she did, and seeking vengeance on her for making the blonde feel bad for the more than hundredth time would be more than ideal. There was no time for that though. The least everyone could do was wait and see. “Hang in there, Lotte.”

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Dianna flew back to the Luna Nova campus with already enough hassle exchanged with her and Professor Ursula. The time was passed the middle of the night by now, but the distinguished witch was hardly in need of rest. She headed for the halls and back to the red team’s room with hopes that this disappearance fiasco would not get too tense as it was. The dorm egress opens and had already thought too soon. All of Akko’s friends were in one room waiting with hardly any Akko at all with them. Amanda inquires her presence as for Lotte who inquired what was new. Dianna writhes as regretfully, it had to be spilled why Akko disappeared including the terrible truths behind it. 

She went on for minutes… “When Chariot was still the previous holder of the Shiny Rod, she learned a new form of magic that she thought could help unlock the final word.” Dianna elaborated. “She had the skill to absorb her audience’s ability to use magic and become unable to use it. So when Akko went to her first Chariot show, she became one of the unlucky people. Hence it now explains why she is unable to even fly a broom.” The girls in the room became mesmerized. “…Akko learned the truth the severely before deserting her post. And it’s apparently so to say that she is hurt from what she knows already…” 

Mixed reactions spread across the room about how Akko’s admiration to Chariot was now at an all-time low. Not to mention the situation of her disappearance was only getting worse. If that was all the information that could be given, then there was no time to lose into taking action and find Akko themselves. 

All six of the witches exited the dorm and primed what they needed like their brooms and outdoor wear. Soon, they began to spread out across their designated extent beyond the school for their search, Amanda and Dianna through the blistering skies while the rest taking the ground. “Akko!” the whole outskirt soon echoed with the girls shouting the witch’s name, yet at the same time was obscured through the extent and wintery weather. Heavy snow was sought to be a spec of a problem to be under until they have accomplished the task.

Sucy was looking over the locations by a river near the terminal. And apparently, it was the same one under a bridge where she first met Akko. As she stood on top of it, she beheld a nostalgic feel that was tumbling abysmally the more she was searching. Jeez, why did her best friend have to be so stubborn to drive her into coming here and feel queasy? Still, Akko was nowhere in her precinct. 

Turning around, Lotte called her name and ran towards her anxiously with the same news. The search was too protracted, it felt like the group of witches were running and flying in circles in the rural area. But they were going to keep trying. The gray witch sought to proceed alongside Lotte back to the plaza where they last saw Akko for assuredness, ready to desert the bridge for now. But before they could leave, it was too late to even proceed at all.

A sound caught Sucy’s attention….Whimpering…? ...Crying? Oh dear…Anything but that. She hoped in a flash that it wasn’t what she thought. But it was inevitable. The gray witch turned around to see Lotte drowning in her tears, twice as much damaged from heartache beyond her grasp. 

“I hate this…” she utters. “I don’t want Akko to go away!”

The moments repeating from when they were still in their room were painful. Lotte whimpering, Sucy’s look now dismaying, it seemed like everything wasn’t going the right track after all. The blonde continued to vent the thoughts she tried to hold back with the help of Sucy. The tone of her voice could make anyone want to sulk along with her. “I never considered the thought that Akko might leave…What should I do? If Akko never comes back…” 

Sucy approaches and stops her from saying another word again, placing her hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” she says softly. Lotte thuds confused. “Akko is an idiot. She’d never think of anything so difficult.” She reminds her one last time. 

The freckled witch listens and lets it calm her. “Yeah.” She replies.

“Don’t worry. She’ll come back moaning that she’s hungry like she always does.”

How does Sucy do it? How does she manage to ponder so straightforward and use it to calm Lotte so effortlessly? There was no magic or poisons relevant. By now, Lotte realized she trusted her somber roommate more than anyone. She was the last person she would ever insult, ever induce with toxins, especially the first person she would make an effort to ease.  
The blonde slowly stretches her arms towards the girl in front of her. She wraps her collar gently and puts her head over her shoulder, and Sucy doesn’t mind instantly. It was like payback after her affection towards Lotte in the room. She embraces her as well with one arm and strokes her back softly like a discouraged child. 

“This is too much to feel, Sucy...” Lotte utters. “I just want Akko back. I don’t want to lose anyone tonight.”

“It’s alright Lotte.” Sucy says. “I’m still here, and I’m not leaving you. You won’t lose me.”

Lotte’s last teardrop spilled from her face all the way to Sucy’s clothing. It was a freezing sense that immediately warmed by the gray witch’s words. “Promise me that?” She says. 

“Of course.” Sucy comforts. “I never considered that you might be hurt either. What should I do if you never cheer up?” she emulates, retracting from their hug and remaining grasped in close range to Lotte. “Akko may always bounce back every time, but you’ll need someone to console you when she’s gone, the same way I need someone to make me happy just for being around.” 

If only Lotte could grin or show a blush adeptly to show Sucy how much she was thankful to have a friend like her. Wait no…scratch that, she was more than that to her for a long time, and she thought the same for Lotte. But hell, it did not feel right to advance in romanticism in a time where their best friend was missing. The freckled witch recapped and instead stared absorbingly at Sucy. 

“I guess you do care for me that much to make sure I don’t worry about Akko too much, huh.” She inquires. 

“Hmm, I was expecting you’d say ‘love’.” Sucy replies. “But yeah, I suppose.” 

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Amanda was heading to the location of the bridge while she looked for the two witches there. She spots them and lowers herself down to get close to them, then hovering on her broom midair. “Hey! Guess what you two!” she exclaims.

Sucy and Lotte gawk upwards at her and pryingly hum. “Akko has been found.” Amanda says. “Dianna saw where she was hiding somehow and now they’re together.”

The two witches gasp in disbelief. “Wait, where are they now?” Lotte inquires.

“’Dunno, it was Cons that spotted them.” She replies. “But she thinks they flew somewhere to the city. So we’re gonna try to head their now.” She rises further up into the air and positions. “C’mon, let’s hurry up and catch ‘em!” she commands.

After Amanda left, Lotte squealed in excitement and glanced at Sucy with a blissful expression. The gray witch could hardly believe what she was seeing, it almost felt like forever that she had seen her smile so hard. The usual smile as bright as sunshine that suited her complexion returned, blending in with her watery eyes that made her more adorable to look at. Sucy could not ask for anything to appreciate other than the news of Akko being found. Hence she grinned warmly for more than one reason. “I told you it’ll be okay…” she utters.

“…We have to leave now, we must see Akko!” Lotte exclaims.

“This is just an idea, but maybe she and Dianna went to the magic café.” Sucy says. “Let’s fly their now and see for ourselves.” Lotte nods. 

They ambled off the bridge and retreated to where their brooms where. Suddenly, Lotte stops walking and faces back again at the gray witch. What could it possibly be this time? The two were in a hurry to finish a search now. 

“Oh, wait….” She says, confusing her right way. Sucy questions her requisite, but then gasps and dazed off after Lotte decisively held her shoulders and pulled themselves close, warmly feeling one more caress on the lips. Lotte thought everything would feel more accomplished if she decided to finish their kiss before they were interrupted in their room. She finally blushes radiantly for taking the first move this time, Sucy on the other hand submitting to Lotte’s caress. 

After a while, they were both withdrawn with flushed expressions. “Thank you, Sucy...” Lotte softly cheers. It was a pleasure to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, I love Sulotte so much and we need more Sulotte content. I'll make it my life's quest to make sure I become the king of Sulotte fics by writing as much as I can.


End file.
